<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Escape de la dimensión T-278 (Morticia) (Terror) by Innerworld_MCR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371533">Escape de la dimensión T-278 (Morticia) (Terror)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innerworld_MCR/pseuds/Innerworld_MCR'>Innerworld_MCR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:46:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innerworld_MCR/pseuds/Innerworld_MCR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Por un error, Morticia, residente de la escuela de la ciudadela es llevada a una dimensión a la que se le había negado permanentemente la tutela de poseer un Morty. </p><p>Ahora aquel Morticia tiene que ingeniárselas para informar a la ciudadela sobre los horribles actos que se cometen en esa dimensión y poder regresar a salvo, si es que la familia Smith T-278 se lo permite.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morticia (Pocket Mortys) &amp; Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Morticia (Pocket Mortys)/Morty Smith, Morticia (Pocket Mortys)/Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capitulo 1: DE CORAZÓN TE AME Y AHORA DUELE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Wooah- Bostezaba levantándose de la cama, miro hacía la ventana para ver que aún era bastante temprano.</p><p>Su vista se fijo en el bulto que había a un lado suyo tapado entre cobijas y almohadas, era su maestro, su cabello era suave.</p><p>La noche pasada, la recordaba con anhelo, como todas las demás noches, esto ya se había convertido en algo habitual, salir de clases, esperar a su maestro hasta que termine sus asuntos escolares y regresar juntos a "casa" ya que esta en realidad era un pequeño departamento, pero estaba muy feliz aquí.</p><p>A pesar de estar aquí por meses, se sentía más que completo, estar junto a él se sentía como estar junto a un Rick, como pertenecer a algo más grande, sentirse uno solo a pesar de ser dos, pero lamentablemente la realidad era otra, estaban ahí en espera de ser adoptados por algún otro Rick de otra dimensión, pero dios, a pasado tanto tiempo que ahora siente que eso es imposible, se quedaría junto a su maestro por siempre, ese era su gran deseo y todos los días se esforzaría para que se volviera oficial.</p><p>Sin hacer tanto escandalo se levanto de la cama, no lo quería despertar, si lo hace, de seguro lo haría con una actitud malhumorada, como un monstruo gruñón, se rio en silencio al imaginarlo; tomo su ropa escolar para ir a cambiarse al baño sin siquiera encender la luz, debía apurarse en llegar al salón si quería hacer lo que había estado planeando por semanas.</p><p>......</p><p>Era una mañana tranquila, todos los jóvenes adolescentes con la misma apariencia variando en uno o dos caracteres se sentaban tranquilamente en sus respectivos asientos para comenzar una plática común entre aquellos que los rodeaban.</p><p>Lástima que esa tranquilidad fuera a verse opacada por aquella chica que traía consigo una brillante sonrisa burlesca adornando su rostro, miraba hacia la ventana esperando a que cierta persona especial apareciera, ya todo estaba en la posición correcta, solo faltaba que ese amado idiota activara el interruptor.</p><p>Jugaba con un lápiz en la mano, aún que esto se había transformado en una rutina era la hora de todo el día que más anhelaba y deseaba, sentía un gran cosquilleo en su cuerpo y aumentaba en cada segundo que pasaba.</p><p>Escucho atentamente como la puerta de la sala se abría, su sonrisa se hizo más grande.</p><p>-Todos a sus asientos en este momento- Hablo el profesor Rick entrando lentamente usando su maletín como escudo y revisando con su vista si había algún balde con agua sobre la puerta o algún hilo tan delgado rosando lo imperceptible.</p><p>A sus palabras todos hicieron caso viendo hacía delante con completa atención esperando que la única chica que en ese momento se encontraba mirando hacía la ventana hiciera lo suyo como todos los días, siempre era la primera en llegar a clases.</p><p>-En un momento iniciaremos la clase- Parecía que esta vez todo estaba limpio, pero si la sonrisa de la niña estaba ahí era por algo.</p><p>Fueron alrededor de 3 minutos para poder llegar a su escritorio y sentarse en su silla, o bueno, esta última parece que no pudo ser completada. Justo cuando puso su espalda sobre ella, fueron microsegundos para que su piel palideciera, solo pudo ver la mirada de su estudiante levantándose de su asiento para ver el espectáculo completo y en su mano había un destornillador.</p><p>La silla se desarmo por completo haciendo que él cayera al suelo, a pesar de estar algo confundido por el movimiento brusco tan reciente trato de levantarse, pero justo donde tenía sus pies y manos había un pequeño charco de aceite que provoco que otra vez volviera a caer.</p><p>Las risas de todos los Mortys no pudieron faltar, era un gran espectáculo ver a tu maestro ser humillado una y otra vez.</p><p>-¡No puedo creer que hayas caído en algo tan básico! ¡HAHAHAHA!- Reía estruendosamente la culpable de tal hazaña mientras le lanzaba un montón de hojas de libreta rayadas de donde específicamente tenía que colocar el aceite y hojas arrancadas de un manual sobre como armar el modelo en específico de silla que tenía el profesor.</p><p>-Sería mejor que usaras tu pequeño cerebrito para cosas más importantes que bromas infantiles- Hablo mientras usaba las hojas para secar el aceite regado por el suelo.</p><p>-¿Pequeño cerebrito? ¿Acaso la caída te afecto querido Rick? ¡Has caído en cada una de mis trampas!- Avanzaba retadoramente por el pasillo que se formaban con los asientos -Solo admite que no eres tan inteligente como siempre dices ser, acepta que yo, ¡Un morty! Te ha ganado- Se señalo a sí misma completamente orgullosa.</p><p>-¡Suficiente! ¡Vuelve a tu asiento!- Al sostener una de las orillas de la mesa, volvió a resbalarse, maldición, ¿Qué tan planeado estuvo esto?</p><p>-No eres rival para mi Rick, solo ríndete de una vez- extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y aún que al inicio miró con superioridad su cara dudosa, al final termino cediendo, un gran sentimiento inundo su pecho cuando hizo tacto con la mano del contrario -Espero que la próxima vez te esfuerces más para lograr vencerme, aún tengo muchas ideas que quiero probar- Concluyo para regresar a su asiento entre halagos y aplausos de otros Mortys.</p><p>-Tal vez no haya próxima- Susurro tomando sus cosas para iniciar la clase.</p><p>-¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunto parándose a medio camino, ¿Acaso había oído mal? Iba a reclamar, pero fue interrumpido.</p><p>-Abran sus libros en la página 124- Ignoro a la menor empezando a escribir en el pizarrón, sus manos temblaban -Pero antes, les tengo un anuncio...-</p><p>Los ojos de Morticia se abrieron horrorizados al ver lo escrito en la pizarra, no... ¡No! ¡Es mentira!</p><p>......</p><p>Las clases ya habían acabado, todos los estudiantes salían en grupo ansiosos de regresar a sus dormitorios para por fin guardar todas sus pertenencias, no había palabras para describir la felicidad que sentían en ese momento, al fin serían el compañero de algún Rick y tendrían una familia propia, al fin serían adoptados, todas estas clases al fin servirían para algo, darían lo mejor de ellos.</p><p>El salón poco a poco fue quedándose vacío, a excepción de dos personas, uno en la esquina contraria al otro.</p><p>-Entonces, ¿Esto es todo?- hablaba enojado la más joven apoyada en la pared sosteniendo con fuerza un folder amarillo.</p><p>-No sé a qué te refieres con todo, ahora será mejor que te apures si no quieres olvidar algo- Guardaba sus cosas en su maletín, ya no estaba tan pesado después de haber entregado cada folder a su respectivo nuevo dueño.</p><p>-¡Deja de actuar así!- Arrugo los papeles sin importarle su contenido y comenzó a caminar con pisadas algo fuertes hacía el mayor -¡Tú sabes bien qué es lo que quiero!- Se sentía traicionada, completamente traicionada.</p><p>-Sabías desde un inicio que eso no era posible, no sé cuántas veces te lo explique, pero creo que es verdad lo que dije hace un rato, tu pequeño cerebrito no es capaz de procesarlo, ¿Verdad?- con sus dedos golpeo la frente de la chica cuando este llego a estar frente a él -No es mi culpa que te hayas mentido a ti mismo, ¡NO QUIERO TENER NINGÚN MORTY JUNTO A MI!- Lo dijo tan fuerte que incluso los Mortys que aún estaban caminando por el pasillo se detuvieron para mirar hacia atrás -Son tan ruidosos, tan molestos, ¡En especial tú! ¡Siempre estas haciendo tus infantiles y bobas niñerías! Madura y lárgate de una vez- Soltó sin filtro alguno completamente estresado. </p><p>-¡Idiota!- Grito al sentir los primeros indicios de lágrimas, no iba a permitir que su maestro lo viera de esa forma tan patética y mucho menos después de esas crueles palabras, arrojo el folder al cesto que basura antes de salir corriendo del lugar.</p><p>No podía creerlo, ¡No quería creerlo!, a pesar de estos meses... Había intentado con todas sus fuerzas, pero al parecer cualquier intento a pesar que parecía triunfador, era realmente un fracaso.</p><p>-"Eres nueva aquí, ¿Verdad?"- Recordó sus palabras mientras corría a algún lugar lejos de ahí –"¿Qué le sucedió a tu Rick?"- Si no era nada, tan solo la hubiera ignorado –"Ya veo... Incluso tu familia... Viviste cosas tan horribles"- Deja de ser tan compasivo, nunca hiciste eso con los demás –"Si quieres hablar más sobre ello, incluso si quieres desahogarte, puedes ir al departamento de maestros, en la cuarta puerta me encontraras"- ¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ!</p><p>Creía que siendo alguien especial el maestro lo adoptaría, creyó que destacando la notarían, pero parece que estaba equivocado, ¡Siempre lo vio con los mismos ojos con los que veía a los demás!</p><p>Se derrumbo cuando notó que no había nadie alrededor suyo, cayo de rodillas para empezar a golpear la tierra del campo donde se encontraba.</p><p>-¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Deberías morir!- desahogaba su frustración llegando a sentir como algunas rocas algo filosas hacían cortadas en su frágil mano humana, pero no iba a parar hasta dejar se sentir aquel sentimiento que la desgarraba viva desde dentro.</p><p>Era tan solo un Morty que escogió a cuenta propia un Rick cuando la realidad era al revés, ellos no podían escoger lo que querían, ellos no eran nada.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capitulo 2: UN ABRAZO DEL DOLOR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Y entonces después de que llegue espero que me reciban con varios pasteles y muchos regalos, aún que también sería muy feliz con tan solo una switch, ya sabes, la humildad va primero- decía su compañero de cuarto con quién casi no hablaba mucho por obvias razones.</p><p>Ambos Mortys estaban guardando sus cosas, mañana por la mañana partiría a sus nuevos hogares con sus nuevos Ricks y nueva familia, al fin dejarían de verse a si mismos repetidos infinitamente. </p><p>Realmente no tenía muchas cosas que guardar ahora que lo notaba, una mochila bastaría para guardar sus infantiles y bobas niñerías; volvió a apretar sus puños sin importarle que sus heridas volvieran a sangrar manchando sus vendas, tenía ganas de golpear algo o mejor dicho a alguien. </p><p>¿Qué es que acaso no había Sido suficiente para él? ¿Lo habrá visto como un Morty más? ¡Pero eso era imposible! ¡Se había asegurado de eso! ¡Ella era la única que podía dormir junto a su profesor! ¡No había y no habrá ningún Morty más que lo hiciera! Pero entonces, ¿¡Por que demonios dijo esas horribles palabras!? </p><p>-Te matare, te matare, te matare- maldecía en voz baja repetidamente mientras enterraba las uñas en una almohada de aquel orfanato, el tan solo imaginar que no era lo suficientemente buena y que en el futuro alguien más si lo sería le hacía hervir la sangre, odiaba aquel sentimiento al igual que a su profesor en este momento. </p><p>-Morticia... ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto su compañero de cuarto en cuanto la vio. </p><p>-¡Si! ¡Si lo estoy! ¿¡Por qué habría de no estarlo!?- Soltó la almohada cambiando su cara de completa locura a una angelical. </p><p>-¿Sabes? Creo que ahora que nos vamos a ir para siempre debo de ir a cobrar dinero que preste... No me esperes despierto- Huyó tan rápido como pudo, no quería tener que soportar una rabieta infantil y mucho menos de una pobretona como ella, no podría cobrarle por consolarla o darle unas palmaditas en la espalda. </p><p>Fue en el momento que se escucho como se cerro la puerta que se miro al espejo, por dios, era un completo desastre y qué decir de las vendas, debía de cambiarlas antes de partir. </p><p>-¿Un nuevo Rick? si claro, repetir y repetir las mismas palabras- Se hecho a la cama entre quejas -"Es una buena idea" "Claro, cuenta conmigo" "Te acompañare sin dudarlo"- Mencionaba las palabras que había aprendido en clases, eran una completa basura cuando las analizabas, siempre es alabar a aquel científico que no hace nada más que arruinar las cosas, ahora podría catalogar a su profesor como uno de aquellos perdedores, si ella no era especial para Rick, entonces no había caso en que ese Rick fuera especial para ella. </p><p>Si, eso era lo mejor, ella también podría olvidar estos lindos recuerdos en estos últimos meses tan rápido y fácil como lo hizo Rick; una idea malvada se le vino a su mente, cada semana deben enviar un reporte sobre cómo es su desarrollo en su nuevo hogar y qué tan serviciales son durante 3 meses, dichos reportes serán leídos por su querido profesor, entonces la idea es restregarle en la cara que es muy feliz SIN ÉL, sobre como duerme en la cama del otro Rick, sobre como salen juntos a comer, sobre lo lindo que es recibir muchos regalos de parte de él, eso lo hará también sentirse que es un Rick más, común y corriente, sin nada en especial.</p><p>Estaba cayendo dormido cuando escucho unos golpes en la puerta, ¿Su compañero habrá olvidado las llaves del cuarto? Era imposible, las habitaciones no hacían uso de llaves o de alguna clase de seguridad. </p><p>-Morticia, ¿Estas ahí?- Reconoció esa voz en seguida, ¡Mierda! </p><p>-...- Guardo silencio, no quería ni siquiera verlo, no sabía si era porque podría lanzarse a arañarlo y golpearlo para liberar el enojo o porque podía echarse a llorar si lo mira cara a cara.</p><p>-¿Morticia?- Volvió a llamarlo al igual que a tocar la puerta. </p><p>-¿Qué necesita profesor?- Hablo tratando de imitar a su compañero de cuarto, a pesar de ser mujer si se esforzaba podría conseguir la voz de un chico y si se esforzaba el doble, podría conseguir tener la voz de su compañero de cuarto, superior y molesta, incluso el espacio reducido en su habitación lo mostraba, tan pronto como llego, empezó a meter cajas y cajas de compras por internet dejándole así un espacio de 1 por 1.5 metros de perímetro, a parte que aquel Morty era el único que hablaba con acento ingles, cosa que era algo difícil de imitar, pero hacía el intento. </p><p>-Busco a Morticia- Contesto serio en seguida.</p><p>-Lo siento, pero en este momento no esta aquí, seguramente esta en el otro edificio 7, había dicho que tenía unos asuntos pendientes con alguien de allá- Trato de enviarlo al lado contrario de donde estaban, lo más alejado que se pudiese. </p><p>-Ya veo... Es extraño por qué tu nunca dices "Lo siento"- Se escucho un suspiro cansado, era verdad, su compañero de cuarto jamás decía lo siento y si lo hacía, te cobraba una comisión. </p><p>-¡Aún no he terminado! ¡Te cobraré por interrumpirme! ¡Apenas iba a decir que iban a ser £ 5 por mis palabras, pero ahora serán £ 18 porque me has hecho gastar la voz! ¡Que basura de persona es por interrumpir a la gente cuando habla!- Así de hijo de perra era aquel Morty. </p><p>-Como sea, vengo a dejar unas cosas que dejo tu compañera en el salón de clases- Vio como un folder se deslizaba por la parte de abajo de la puerta -Es bueno que no estuviera aquí- </p><p>-¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunto curioso, ¿Dirá que era una molestia? </p><p>-Es algo personal- </p><p>-Seré piadoso con usted ya que es mi ultimo día aquí, lo escucharé sin cobrarle nada- Quería saber la respuesta, se levanto de la cama para tomar el folder esperando una nota o algún mensaje. </p><p>-Es algo que solo puedo hablar con tu compañera de cuarto- Notó cuando el folder termino de adentrarse a la habitación, lo había puesto solo a la mitad. </p><p>Sin embargo, cuando miro su contenido era lo mismo, la hoja estaba arrugada por lo que había sucedido hace unas horas atrás, no había nada más. </p><p>-Pero hay algo que quiero que le digas por favor- Su voz capto su atención -Aún que esto sea algo inesperado, quiero que sepa que aquel lugar lo escogí especialmente para ella con meses de anticipación, asegurándome que fuera seguro y que ahí estuviera todo lo que ella quisiera, una familia que la protegerá y la amara, amigos que la apoyarán con su reintegración y un Rick no abusivo que ha logrado dejar el alcohol, ahí podrá encontrar la felicidad que yo no le puedo brindar y que tal vez nuestra conversación de hoy fue un regaño constante hacía mi mismo al saber que tengo que dejarla ir y que no podre volver a verla pero sabes, al menos sabré que esta feliz en su nuevo hogar y eso a mí me hace feliz también- Pudo escuchar el sonido de un sorbido de nariz a través de la puerta, seria un idiota si creía que esa falsa voz pertenecía al chico vanidoso -Creo que ya es tarde, deberías descansar- Termino despidiéndose con una suave sonrisa compasiva en su rostro.</p><p>Iba a caminar para regresar a su ahora solitaria habitación, pero un grito lo detuvo. </p><p>-¡Lo haré! ¡Le dije a Morticia mmgh.. To-Todo lo que le d-di-diijiste!- Su lloriqueo le impedía poder hablar bien -¡Y se que ella q-quiere que se-sepas que muchas g-gracias por lo que hi-hiciste! ¡Y qu-que siempre t-te rec-recordara en lo más pr-profundo de su corazón!- Apretó el folder en su mano, solo que esta vez el sentimiento cambio, no fue ira lo que sintió, sino apreciación y cariño. </p><p>-También dile que yo también la recordaré siempre en mi corazón y que extrañare sus infantiles bromas que siempre me aterraban por lo bien elaboradas que estaban, pero al mismo tiempo me divertían tanto que no podía esperar por llegar al salón al siguiente día para ver su sonrisa que anhelaba que pasara lo que era imposible detener- Esta vez sus palabras si fueron una despedida, lo ultimo que escucho fue la suave risa de su alumna, una risa que quedaría grabada como un buen recuerdo, tal vez el mejor de todos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capitulo 3: ¿CAMBIO?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La alarma sonó en todas las habitaciones en señal que era hora de despertarse, solo que esta vez no se seguiría la típica rutina de alistarse para asistir al salón de clases, sino que debían presentarse al patio principal donde partirían hacía su nueva dimensión. </p><p>Realmente no fue muy eficiente dicha alarma ya que todos los Mortys ya estaban despiertos desde hace horas o incluso algunos no habían dormido por la emoción de volver a tener una familia completa, incluido la única Morticia se había pasado toda la noche escribiendo en una hoja de papel como le agradecería a su profesor por estos meses que estuvieron juntos. </p><p>-Supongo que es nuestra ultima mañana juntos, solo quiero decirte que espero que te vaya bien en tu nuevo hogar- El Morty de acento inglés hablo entrando por la puerta, tuvo que despertarse más temprano para poder llevar con tiempo todo su equipaje al punto de partida -Y si por alguna razón tu nueva familia te agobia o te molesta, yo puedo ser tu remplazo por algunas horas, claramente, tiene un costo- Decía entregándole una tarjeta de contacto. </p><p>"I AM MORTY: I can pretend to be you for £ 12 an hour; wearing accessories or going on adventures has an extra cost; Just call this number: ### ### ####" </p><p>-¿Cómo podrás ir a donde estamos?- Pregunto con curiosidad. </p><p>-Fácil querida, ¡Hace tiempo compre esto!- Exclamo sacando de una de las cajas que había en la habitación una pistola de portales.</p><p>-¡Woah! ¿¡Cómo la conseguiste!?- Pregunto sorprendienda queriendo tocarla, solo los Ricks tenían acceso a ellas. </p><p>-Una palabra, "negocios", pero aún eres muy infantil para saber que es eso- Dijo con grandes aires de superioridad calculando rápidamente cuanto podía cobrar por tocarla al ver la mano contraria acercarse -Seré piadoso contigo solo por ser el ultimo día, £ 3 por un minuto que la toques- </p><p>Sin dudarlo la chica aparto su mano, no tenía nada de dinero y aquel de acento inglés también era conocido por la forma tan violenta y extremista de cobrar deudas. </p><p>-Pero si tienes esto a tu posesión, ¿Por qué no te fuiste antes?- Se levanto de la cama tomando su mochila no sin antes guardar la tarjeta en una de sus bolsas, también tomo algunas cajas para ayudar a su compañero, al fin y al cabo iba a la misma dirección. </p><p>El folder con el papel que decía específicamente a que dimensión sería redirigido lo quiso llevar consigo en la mano para abrazarlo, después de todo, era un regalo de su profesor, un regalo que había sido muy bien pensado y solo para ella. </p><p>-Ya te lo dije, negocios, ¿Sabes lo caro que es rentar o comprar una casa o departamento? Si quiera rentar una oficina luego hay que darles mantenimiento cada cierto tiempo o peor aún, ¡Pagar impuestos!- Esta palabra parecía aterrarlo y lo mostraba en su cara inundada en pánico. </p><p>-¿Impuestos?- Pregunto sin saber nada de ello, su vida humana se había esfumado a una edad muy temprana que esos términos no estaban en su vocabulario.  </p><p>-Es algo horrible que fue creado por demonios, es como pagar con la promesa que obtendrás algo a cambio, pero solo es un engaño, realmente no hay beneficio para ti, pero si para esos demonios que comerán tu dinero con lujuria- Explico viendo como otros Mortys salían de sus habitaciones para correr a donde era el punto de encuentro. </p><p>-¿Lujuria?- Pregunto de nuevo curiosa, recuerda vagamente haberla escuchado de otros Mortys en el salón de clases, pero ella estaba más enfocada en planear su nueva broma para su profesor, hablando de eso, ¿Estará ahí cuando se vaya? </p><p>-Solo olvida esa palabra, pero volviendo a lo anterior, me es mejor quedarme en la casa de "mis padres" fingiendo ser un chico normal ya que ellos no me cobrarían renta o por el uso de sus servicios como comida o agua caliente- Llegaron al punto de reunión, pero siguieron avanzando para dejar las cajas en donde estaba su demás equipaje -Mientras no les diga de mis cuentas bancarias y me excuse con que tengo que hacer tarea para poder seguir haciendo negocios, supongo que todo estará bien- </p><p>-¿Y que hay de tu nuevo Rick? ¿No te arrastrara a sus aventuras?- Estaba atenta a la conversación mientras que buscaba con altas energías una cabellera azul celeste lacia. </p><p>-Si... Sobre ello, veras, cuando uno tiene dinero puede hacer a veces lo que le plazca- Parecía algo nervioso, no creía que su ahora antigua compañera de cuarto lo notaria, esperaba que estuviera más enfocado en la traición de su profesor, era claro que terminaría así, desde un inicio toda la clase notó que aquel sueño era imposible, pero con una mirada tan boba como la que tenía cuando el maestro estaba enfrente, nadie fue capaz de mostrarle tan crudamente la verdad. </p><p>-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto entristeciéndose al no verlo ahí, tal vez esto era muy cruel para si quiera presentarse... O tal vez estaría muy ocupado organizando el orden de salida y aún podrían verse. </p><p>-He pagado para que en mi nuevo hogar en vez de tener un Rick científico tenga un Rick contador, necesito empleados si quiero llegar a lo alto, ¡Lo más alto que se pueda!- Grito entusiasmado haciendo que las cajas perdieran el balance y cayeran al suelo. </p><p>-¡Gah!- Grito Morticia también cuando las cajas de su compañero chocaron con las suyas provocando el mismo destino. </p><p>Las cajas se abrieron, de algunas salieron objetos caros como joyas o consolas de videojuegos, pero habían dos en especial cuyo contenido solo eran documentos; por otra parte, la caída de estas cajas también involucro que la carpeta de la joven se cayera, lo malo es que cayo abierta por lo que su contenido se mezclo con los otros en el suelo. </p><p>-¡Ah!- Grito al ver el desorden que se había formado, al levantar la carpeta se asusto más al no ver el regalo de su profesor. </p><p>-¡Morticia!- Escucho una voz familiar, literal, cuando volteó a ver a donde provenía esa voz se encontró con nada más que su maestro, unas ganas de abrazarlo la inundaron. </p><p>-Oh, fue mi culpa, no... Más bien fue culpa de la gravedad, jaja, no te preocupes, yo me encargo de esto, solo déjame sacar la lista donde tengo anotado los folios y al terminar de pasarla, encontraremos al sobrante... ¿Morticia?- Al levantar su vista, el Morty de acento inglés noto como la chica había desaparecido al igual que la carpeta, bueno, tal vez vio donde había caído. </p><p>Le había evitado unas horas de papeleo intenso, después de todo había logrado conseguir las dimensiones rechazadas por siempre por varios motivos, desde experimentación con Mortys hasta la venta ilegal de ellos, ahora que tenía esto a su posesión, podría extorsionarlos para sacarles algo de dinero antes de que sus dimensiones sean destruidas por completo, abrazo la caja con anhelo, sería su nueva mina de oro. </p><p>-¡Profesor!- Gritaba corriendo hacía él, estaba tan impaciente que tomo el primer papel que estaba más cerca a su carpeta y dejo a su compañero hablando solo -¡Profesor! ¡Quiero hablar con usted!- Gritaba al correr. </p><p>Pero cuando llegó frente a él, todo el discurso que había planeado en toda noche se le había olvidado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capitulo 4: ¿ESTÁS SEGURO?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Ah, que bueno que lo encuentro- Dijo cuando notó el silencio de 7 minutos que había provocado inconscientemente, sintió como si no pudiera hablar. </p><p>-Si- Hizo una pausa al fin viendo como la chica volvía a la vida, una idea tonta se le cruzo por su mente en esos 7 minutos, rio dentro de él de tan patético pensamiento -Veo que ya estas lista para irte- </p><p>-Eso creo...- Miro triste su ligera mochila, pero luego sus ojos pasaron al folder en mano y un sentimiento de alegría se apoderó de ella. </p><p>-¡Números de folio del 21 al 30, repórtense en la salida 6, en breve saldremos!- Una voz al megáfono se escucho por todo el lugar. </p><p>-Creo que es tu turno Morticia- miro a la joven abrir su folder y poner una cara de aturdimiento e incredulidad, era lo correcto, no podía tener ningún Morty a su cargo -Ten buena suerte, a pesar de que no estuviste en casa durante mucho tiempo, se que podrás acostumbrarte fácil, incluso a tu escuela has nuevos amigos- Se despidió de ella apoyando su mano contra la cabeza contraria donde la despeino un poco. </p><p>El profesor fue el primero en toma la voluntad en irse, la joven otra vez se había congelado al no saber cómo agradecerle sobre lo que dijo ayer, pero ya era tarde, aquella cabellera lisa se había perdido entre la multitud, pensaba en ir a buscarlo, pero fue tomado del brazo bruscamente. </p><p>-¡Ey! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Es tu turno!- No pudo ver quién era cuando fue empujado para la fila en que tenía que estar, tampoco pudo ver qué manos eran, donde se posaban y mucho menos que tomaban. </p><p>Se dejo guiar tan fácil, aún estaba procesando lo que había ocurrido hace unos segundos, ¡MALDICIÓN! No se había despedido de su maestro y mucho menos haberle agradecido por todo, quería volver, pero otra mano más grande que la anterior la tomo por el hombro y la obligo a quedarse. </p><p>-Ya sabes las reglas, supongo que te las enseñaron en clase, pero si no pusiste atención aquí van: Sostén tus cosas con fuerza, no respires en los primeros 15 segundos, no abras la boca ni los ojos en los primeros 30, no nos hacemos responsables de cosas perdidas o olvidadas y aquí tienes tu intercomunicador de llegada: botón rojo si te dispararon, morado si en el lapso que te explico esto tu nuevo hogar fue destruido, presiona amarillo 1 vez si apareciste en el mar y 2 para el espacio, café por si apareciste en otro país, cian si apareciste en un lugar no correspondiente al planeta tierra y verde si llegaste sano y salvo al lugar correcto, luego de esto presiona el botón negro para destruir el intercomunicador- Le entrego dos controles rápidamente para no perder el tiempo -Luego esta el intercomunicador de reportes, presionas el botón lavanda cuando envíes tu reporte semanal, luego de las 3 semanas presiona el botón naranja para enviar tu reporte por mes y cuando sea el tiempo si es que sigues vivo, presiona el botón gris para el reporte anual, recuerda que solo será 1 año para presionar el botón rosa para la confirmación de hogar y autodestrucción del intercomunicador, por ultimo el botón verde aquí es para reportar faltas de reporte, es decir cuando no hiciste la única tarea que te estamos encargando y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, el botón blanco es para pedir ayuda, uno de nuestros agentes irá a buscarte de inmediato, esto solo en caso que corras riesgo de muerte en tu hogar, dicho riesgo de muerte queda negado cuando se trata de Rick y tus futuras aventuras con él en los primeros 10 meses, después de eso, la clausula se extiende a experimentos contigo o uso de carnada en una situación controlada, ¿Alguna duda?- Termino de explicar su dialogo al mismo tiempo que escaneaba el papel que había tenido que arrebatar de su mano, aún que por un pequeño error lo puso junto a otros papeles de registro, pero lo quito de inmediato de ahí, aún que ya otros Ricks de otras salidas habían puesto otros más ahí, creía que había tomado el correcto. </p><p>-No- Si, ¿¡Cuándo demonios vimos eso en clase!?</p><p>-Okey, pase de inmediato al portal siguiendo lo que le explique al inicio- Le indico regresando un papel más pequeño que el anterior con su número de control. </p><p>Sin más que poder hacer y con una cara de decepción por si misma, avanzo hasta llegar al portal frente a él, hace tiempo que no cruzaba por uno de ellos, cerro sus ojos al dar el primer paso que la adentro a la extraña masa en movimiento verde. </p><p>"-Profesor, ¿Qué se siente viajar por uno de ellos?- Pregunto la chica con su mirada fija en el gran ventanal que tenía el salón. </p><p>Era hora de salida y se había quedado ahí para esperar al nombrado para regresar juntos al departamento. </p><p>-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto guardando sus libros en su maletín de cuero, ya todos los demás alumnos se habían ido, cuando miró a la chica supo de lo que se refería, era el día de salida de tres generaciones atrás de la que esta aquel Morty"</p><p>Sostenía fuertemente uno de los controles de los que se le había proporcionado, por la explicación que le habían dado sabía que alguno de todos esos botones le podría salvar la vida, no lo iba a negar, sentía miedo. </p><p>"-He escuchado que se siente como si murieras, como si cada parte de ti se desvaneciera, casi igual a bañarse con acido fosfórico- Coloco su mano en el cristal imaginando que algún día estaría ahí formada, esperando su turno. </p><p>-Es el ácido sulfúrico- Le corrigió notando su vago conocimiento en química. </p><p>-No lo entiendo- Le susurro al mayor viendo como en una pantalla grande se mostraba un número algo grande junto a un circulo cian mientras que desde la entrada 7 entraban varios Ricks vestidos de manera extraña de golpe, pero momentos después saliendo con sangre escurriendo de ellos.</p><p>-Es claro que no lo vas a entender, te la pasas planeando que tontería hacer que olvidas que estas en clase- Le regaño cerrando su maletín, tenía que regresar a su departamento para hacer comida para dos. </p><p>-No, no es eso, no entiendo el por qué si ustedes son tan inteligentes y pueden crearlo todo, ¿Por qué no crean una pistola de portales que no duela?- Hablo inocentemente notando como aquel número largo era tachado por una gran cruz roja.</p><p>No hubo respuesta por parte del mayor" </p><p>Poco a poco se fue adentrando en aquella masa, se sentía extraño, realmente no dolía como todos los demás decían, es más, hacia cosquillas y se sentía tan suave, como si realmente estuviera cruzando por un camino de plumas. </p><p>"-Es decir, si fuera yo y se que voy a cruzar varias veces por ahí, lo haría como una almohada esponjosa o mejor aún, como si estuviera deslizándome por una de esas cobijas realmente suaves donde solo quieres dormir más y más- El morty que seguía en esa fila entró en pánico, algo interesante estaba a punto de pasar.</p><p>Otra vez no hubo respuesta por parte del mayor.  </p><p>-Se que yo también algún día estaré ahí formado y espero que usted este ahí cuando eso suceda, porque yo sin duda tendré miedo, pero se que si mi profesor esta conmigo significa que estaré a salvo- Aquel morty saco algo de su mochila la cual ya llevaba apretando desde un buen rato, un festival de sangre sucumbió el lugar, las balas perdidas volaban a cada segundo al mismo tiempo que cuerpos se desplomaban en el suelo y un charco comenzaba a formarse debajo de ellos -Me sentiré tan seguro que incluso no dudaré un poco en escapar o apartarme, simplemente lo haré sin importar que sienta- Cuando ese Morty apunto de manera azar su arma de fuego al edificio donde se encontraba, Morticia no aparto en ningún momento la vista sabiendo que el arma estaba apuntando a ella, miro fijamente los ojos llenos de miedo de su versión masculina.</p><p>A microsegundos de que el arma disparará, otra bala termino la vida del loco chico justo en su corazón y otra en la cabeza, ambas al mismo tiempo. </p><p>-Pero ya llegará el tiempo cuando eso tenga que suceder- Una multitud comenzó a reunirse al rededor del cuerpo muerto del ahora asesino, pero ya no fue visto por la adolescente quien estaba acomodando su mochila en su espalda -¿Te gustaría caminar por el pasillo de atrás? Se que es más largo, pero ayer encontré algo maravilloso que quiero mostrarte- Corrió hasta su profesor para abrazarlo por enfrente. </p><p>-Supongo que si no lo hago harás un berrinche como la semana pasada cuando no quise acompañarte a ver esa boba película en la televisión- Agarro su cabello con su mano mostrando algo de falsa resignación. </p><p>-No era boba, era divertida a su manera- Tomo la mano del de cabello celeste para dirigirlo al lado contrario de donde se había llevado la masacre." </p><p>Poco a poco sintió como aquella suavidad iba desapareciendo, se desvanecía tan lento, pero a la vez sabía que ya había tenido suficiente, al final solo eran rumores lo que le habían contado hace tiempo. </p><p>Abrió los ojos lentamente importándole muy poco las instrucciones que le habían dado, estaba emocionada después de todo, era el lugar que Rick había buscado para ella.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capitulo 5: ESCONDIDAS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La casa frente suyo era justo como la recordaba, la misma pintura, la mima cesta de baloncesto, la misma antena e incluso la grieta en el pavimento estaba en el mismo lugar en que la recordaba, muchas memorias regresaron a sus pensamientos de su antigua dimensión aún que cada vez eran más difusas conforme el tiempo pasaba, todas y cada una de ellas habían sido remplazadas por cierto profesor, todas esas noches junto a él viendo las costuras y las hilachas de su bata, estaba tan indefenso.</p><p>Tan sumergida estaba en ello que no se percato de un pequeño, pero importante detalle, las calles estaban en completa soledad y si observabas detenidamente cada casa de la cuadra podrías encontrar el mismo resultado; o había cortinas cerradas que no daban paso a ver su interior o de plano la casa parecía estar abandonada. </p><p>Se levanto del suelo y sujeto con fuerza su mochila, si esto era un regalo de su maestro entonces no lo desperdiciaría, tendrá que mostrar que es el mejor Morty que cualquier dimensión pudiese tener, no podía esperar más para ver a su nueva familia. </p><p>Camino hasta la entrada de su casa y la toco tres veces, nadie contesto, ¿Será que no había nadie? ¿O tal vez están esperando que entre para sorprenderla con una fiesta de bienvenida? </p><p>Al intentar abrirla se percato que esta tenía llave, ¿Será que salieron a comprar un pastel para ella?, O incluso podrían haberse olvidado de que hoy era el día en que vendría, intento mirar por la ventana que estaba a un lado, pero tenía las cortinas cerradas, fue lo mismo con todas las ventanas de enfrente. </p><p>Camino unos cuantos pasos para entrar por el garaje, pero también estaba cerrado, solo que este poseía un gran candado. </p><p>No sabía si era el hecho de estar sola después de mucho tiempo, sin compañeros de clase o maestros recorriendo los pasillos, ó si tal vez eran efectos secundarios de pasar por un portal, pero sentía que era observada desde algún lugar cercano, una extraña incomodidad lleno su cuerpo que la hacía querer salir corriendo hasta que alguien que pudiera ver la notara, como una base o zona segura. </p><p>-Será mejor esperarlos dentro, ¿No?- Se dijo a si misma intentando calmarse, quería saber la razón de esa sensación, pero al mismo tiempo no, no tenía nada con lo que pudiera defenderse y sus instintos de supervivencia se habían esfumado con clases de 4 horas explicando las partes de una célula eucariota. </p><p>Como mejor decisión rodeo la casa por el lado derecho donde no había valla, la única ventana que había en ese muro también tenía cerradas las cortinas.</p><p>El patio trasero lucía bien, no había nada de objetos tirados o algún desastre, incluso el pasto estaba bien recortado, eso quería decir que en su nuevo hogar aún había vida, lamentablemente lo podía confirmar al sentir como aquella sensación de ser observada persistía.  </p><p>Cualquier cosa o ser que la estuviera viendo estaba en un lugar alto y con una vista de 360 grados que le permitiese ver una zona desde cualquier ángulo. </p><p>Como era de esperarse, aquí también las ventanas estaban siendo tapadas por las persianas del interior y la gran puerta corrediza también estaba cerrada, volvió a tocar la puerta, pero otra vez no hubo respuesta. </p><p>Fue ahí cuando recordó lo que aquel oficial le había dicho antes de adentrarse al portal:</p><p>"Preciosa el botón ***** por si en el lapso del tiempo en que yo te explico esto tu nuevo hogar ya fue destruido" </p><p>Aún que le entristecía pensar que tal vez sus familiares desaparecieron y ya no podía disfrutar su regalo, en parte le alegraba también al saber que tendría más tiempo de estar con su maestro, volver al aula y hacerle varias bromas, regresar a casa juntos en las tardes después de haberle ayudado a recoger las bolas de papeles arrugados del suelo, esperar por la comida-cena viendo un poco de televisión al hacer sus tareas de clase, darse una larga ducha mientras jugaba con algunos patitos de hule en la bañera para al finar dormir abrazados, todo eso podría volver, pero primero tenía que saber que control y que botón eran los correctos. </p><p>Tal vez si hubiera anotado en un papel todo lo que el oficial decía o haberlo grabado...</p><p>Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando escucho un grito que hizo que se sobresaltara, no era un grito de alegría como cuando se cancelan las clases ya que el maestro tiene que ir a alguna reunión, tampoco fue un grito de tristeza como cuando ven la calificación de sus exámenes y mucho menos un grito de queja como cuando dejan tarea para los fines de semanas, era un grito que ella no escuchaba desde hace mucho tiempo, no, mejor dicho uno que ella no pronunciaba desde hace mucho tiempo, un grito de terror. </p><p>Su miedo era palpable, sin dudarlo venía de frente a ella, tal vez frente a la casa o dentro de esta misma, sea lo que haya sido no quería ir a investigarlo, de manera automática corrió hasta el  cobertizo rezando por que este estuviera abierto, una vez dentro tocaría cualquier botón que lo ayudará aún que se metiera en problemas por mandar la alarma incorrecta. </p><p>Conforme se iba acercando al cobertizo un olor putrefacto se hacía más intenso llegándolo incluso a marear y querer correr hacía otro lado, pero el sonido de cristal rompiéndose en varios fragmentos la hizo no parar. </p><p>Cuando llego a la puerta inmediatamente la abrió y nunca en su vida se habría imaginado lo que podrían guardar ahí dentro, pero ahí estaba, frente suyo, iluminado con la luz del día.</p><p>El charco carmín fluía entre varios cuerpos en trozos, despedazados e incluso tan mutilados que era imposible reconocer la parte del cuerpo que se trataba, las moscas volaban a sus alrededores y había varios objetos de tortura y corte esparcidos en el suelo.</p><p>Tanta era la sangre que llegó hasta donde ella se encontraba petrificada manchando así sus zapatos, Morticia miraba en shock la escena frente suyo tratando de entender bien lo que estaba sucediendo.</p><p>Sin embargo, un pañuelo sobre su nariz y boca hizo que todo se fuese nublando como si estuviera cayendo en un gran sueño sin salida, su mente se fue apagando poco a poco y su fuerza desvaneciendo hasta el punto de no poder si quiera sostener los dos controles en su mano. </p><p>Sin más remedió ni oportunidad, fue cediendo a la inevitable oscuridad que la estaba desgarrando desde el exterior, como un ataque desde la espalda, un lugar donde no había razón por lo tanto no había salida, incoherencias vagas llenaron su pequeña mente de adolescente en sus últimos momentos consiente.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capitulo 6: CAMA INCORRECTA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¿¡Ah!?- Se despertó de golpe en una cama que le parecía familiar, ¿Qué había sucedido?, sentía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas.</p><p>Los recuerdos de lo que paso momento atrás golpearon su mente al instante, su llegada a la dimensión, la sensación de ser visto, las ventanas, el grito y el... ¡El cobertizo!, las imágenes grotescas que vio vinieron a su mente teniendo que tapar la boca con ambas manos para evitar vomitar.</p><p>¿Estaba en el lugar correcto? ¿Está era la dimensión que su querido profesor escogió para ella? Aún que fuera el caso necesitaba regresar a un lugar seguro, busco los controles que le habían dado entre su ropa y los muebles cercanos, pero no lo encontró.</p><p>Al intentar levantarse un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo invadió, esta segura que no llego ahí por cuenta propia y no es sonámbula, pero ahí esta en lo que recuerda vagamente como su propia habitación hace mucho tiempo atrás, eso solo significaba una cosa, tenía que salir lo más pronto posible de ahí.</p><p>Su mochila estaba colgada a un lado suyo, la tomo verificando que las pocas cosas que trajo consigo siguieran ahí, sin embargo no le dio tiempo siquiera de levantarse ya que el rechinido de la puerta se hizo presente dejando pasar una figura femenina. </p><p>-¡Oh! ¡Morticia! No te apresures a levantarse, descansa un poco más- Era Beth quién traía consigo un vaso de agua y pastillas. </p><p>La joven no tenía nada con que defenderse por lo que de manera natural dio un brinco para atrás como un conejo asustado. </p><p>-Ten, esto es para ti- Le entrego los objetos que tenía en la mano a la menor, pero al ver que esta no reaccionaba tomo la palabra -Parece que colapsaste en la entrada de la casa, debió de afectarte el portal por el que cambiaste de dimensión- Explicaba con preocupación, no parecía mostrar ningún signo de hostilidad. </p><p>-¿Entrada de la casa?- Pregunto sin saber si podía confiar o no, ahora mismo dudaba de lo que vio. </p><p>-Si, afortunadamente tu hermana escucho el golpe y pudimos ir a auxiliarte- No parecía haber ninguna pizca de mentira en sus protectoras palabras -Esta medicina que te estoy dando es para el dolor de cabeza y el mareo, pero si sientes más que eso por favor dime para poder ayudarte- Termino de decir tocando su frente para verificar que no hubiera ningún rastro de temperatura. </p><p>-Mmhg- Se quejo al sentir una mano tan fría, parecía casi congelada. </p><p>-Lo siento Morticia- La retiro de inmediato al darse cuenta de tu error -No quería decírtelo ya que era sorpresa, pero por tu llegada organizamos una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida y te hice un pastel de helado, no tienes que preocuparte, lo guardamos en la nevera así que puedes descansar tranquilo hasta que te sientas mejor- </p><p>Tal vez aquella escena había sido falsa, la Beth frente suyo no parece ser el tipo de persona que asesinaría a alguien o ocultaría los pecados de los demás, ¿Verdad?</p><p>Parecía ser más una madre preocupada por su hija, incluso dice que le hizo un pastel, entonces ¿Podría confiar en ella?, no podía pensar muy bien, su cabeza la estaba matando por lo que no tuvo más remedio que tomar aquella posibilidad de afrontar una de las dos realidades y aceptar las pastillas que esta Beth le entregaba. </p><p>En cuestión de segundos todos sus malestares empezaron a disminuir, preguntaría que cómo eso era posible en tan poco tiempo, pero recordó una parte fundamental de lo que su profesor había dicho. </p><p>"Un Rick no abusivo que ha logrado dejar el alcohol", eso significa que su abuelo también esta presente en esta dimensión y él es responsable de tan milagrosa pastilla. </p><p>-Beth, ¿Dónde están mis botones?- Pregunto entrando un poco más en confianza, pero no lo suficiente para decirle "Madre", no había dicho esa palabra en mucho tiempo. </p><p>-¿Hablas de tus controles?, caíste sobre ellos cuando te desmallaste, cuando te sientas mejor baja con cuidado al garaje, Rick los esta reparando, pero logramos informarle a la escuela que llegaste sano y salvo, no te preocupes por nada hija, al fin regresaste a casa y no hay nada de que sentirse intimidada- La arropo con la sabana para después darle un cálido beso en la frente -No hay nada de que correr- </p><p>Tal vez la mujer frente suyo tenga razón, esta sin duda era la dimensión que su querido Rick había escogido para ella, solo habían sido sus alucinaciones lo que le habían afectado, pero solo para confirmar, una vez que pueda levantarse sin problemas irá a verificar el cobertizo, mientras tanto, ¿Por qué no solo duerme?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>